tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bloodlines
Bloodlines jest jedenastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu'' Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis Damon odbywa podróż do Georgii, gdzie zaskakuje go dawna miłość, Bree. Prosi ją, aby pomogła mu w otworzeniu grobu. Damon staje twarzą w twarz z kimś, kto jest zdeterminowany, aby zapłacił za swoje czyny. Stefan stara się pomóc Bonnie pokonać jej lęki i zaakceptować swoje moce. Podczas pobytu w bibliotece publicznej, Jeremy spotyka uroczą dziewczynę o imieniu Anna, która ma własne teorie na temat folkloru Mystic Falls. Kiedy Damon wraca z Georgii, Stefan czeka z wiadomością, która zmieni ich świat. Streszczenie Damon ratuje Elenę przed nieznanym napastnikiem, którego ona potrąciła oraz pomaga jej wydostać się ze zniszczonego samochodu. Zabiera ją ze sobą i razem jadą do jego dawnej ukochanej, czarownicy Bree, która jest właścicielką baru w Georgii. Elena próbuje się buntować i namówić towarzysza na powrót do domu. Damon dzwoni do Stefana, ale dziewczyna nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Alaric wspomina swoją zmarłą żonę. Później spotyka Jeremiego i rozmawiają o wypracowaniu chłopaka. Po tym Jeremy idzie do biblioteki, gdzie poznaje Annę. Rozmawiają o historii miasta oraz o wampirach. Jeremy w nie nie wierzy, Anna – odwrotnie. Zaprzyjaźniają się. Idą razem do Grill i rozmawiają o dziennikach swoich dziadków. Stefan zaczepia Bonnie pod szkołą i prosi ją o pomoc w odnalezieniu Eleny. Okazuje się, że czarownica straciła swoje moce. Bree serdecznie wita Damona i rozmawia o nim z Eleną. Później Gilbert wychodzi, by zadzwonić do Jenny, a Damon wyjawia Bree powód swojego przyjazdu – poszukiwanie innego sposobu otworzenia grobowca. Kobieta mówi mu, że nie ma takiego. Tymczasem doEleny dzwoni Stefan, ale ta znów nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Korzystając z tego, że Damon poszedł do Gilbert, Bree wykonuje telefon, w którym informuje kogoś o przybyciu wampira. Zdesperowana Bonnie szuka w księgach babci rozwiązania problemu ze swoimi mocami. Babcia radzi jej, by spróbowała uporać się z tym, co ją blokuje, czego się boi. W tym celu dziewczyna idzie do lasu, w ruiny cmentarza. Nagle zapada się pod nią grunt i wpada do grobowca. Stefan w tym czasie odwiedza babcię Bonnie, która podpowiada mu, gdzie jest jej wnuczka, ale nie wpuszcza go do domu. Chłopak wyciąga dziewczynę z grobowca. Rozmawiają o duszach tam uwięzionych. Elena i Damon rozmawiają o Katherine, później wszyscy w lokalu się upijają - tylko Elena okazuje się nadzwyczajnie odporna na alkohol. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna wychodzi z lokalu, by odebrać telefon od Jenny i zostaje obezwładniona przez tajemniczego mężczyznę. Gdy Bree uświadamia Damonowi, że Eleny nigdzie nie ma, on też wychodzi na dwór. Napastnik okazuje się być wampirem i zaczyna katować swojego pobratymcę. Gilbert odkrywa, że to chłopak Lexi i chce się zemścić na Damonie za zabicie jej. Gilbertówna próbuje przekonać go, by nie krzywdził Salvatore’a. Udaje się jej, mężczyzna odchodzi. Po tym zdarzeniu Damon idzie do Bree, która była przyjaciółką Lexi. Kobieta tłumaczy mu, że musiała to zrobić ze względu na lojalność wobec przyjaciółki. W akcie desperacji mówi mu też, że grobowiec da się otworzyć przy pomocy księgi czarów Emily. To nie pomaga, Damon wyrywa jej serce. Stefan odprowadza Bonnie do domu jej babci. Kobieta dziękuje mu, rozmawiają o strajku antywojennym, który prowadziła w październiku 1969 r. Dowiadujemy się, że wiedźma ma na imię Sheila. Rozmawiają również o ochronie swoich tajemnic. Elena i Damon wracają do domu. Dziewczyna pyta go, dlaczego wziął ją ze sobą i nie wierzy, że tylko ze względu na wypadek i zdenerwowanie Stefana tym faktem. Chwali się, że uratowała mu życie. Po powrocie, Gilbert idzie do swojego chłopaka i pyta go, dlaczego wygląda jak Katherine. Wtedy dowiaduje się, że Stefan uratował ją w dniu wypadku samochodowego, ale jej rodziców nie zdążył ocalić. Przyznaje, iż obserwował ją miesiącami, by upewnić się, że nie jest ona jego byłą. Mówi jej również o szokującym odkryciu, które poznał – Elena została zaadoptowana. Wyznaje je miłość; para całuje się. Tymczasem Jeremy znów spotyka się z Anną w bibliotece. Dziewczyna pokazuje mu raporty o „atakach zwierząt”, które według niej dowodzą istnienia wampirów. Elenę w domu czeka awantura - Jenna czepia się jej, ale wtedy dziewczyna zarzuca ciotce, że ta nie powiedziała jej o tym, iż jest adoptowana. Alaric w barze poprawia prace uczniów. Zjawia się tam Damon i mężczyzna wspomina noc śmierci żony – zamordowanej przez starszego Salvatore’a. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Jasmine Guy jako Sheila Bennett Postacie gościnne *Mia Kirshner jako Isobel Flemming *Malese Jow jako Anna *Gina Torres jako Bree *Brandon Quinn jako Lee Soundtrack *Florence & The Machine – Cosmic Love *Editors – An End Has A Start *The Dandelions – On A Mission *Black Mustang – Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea *The Black Hollies – Can’t Stop These Tears (From Falling) *Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions – Trouble *The Steps – Push *The Upsidedown – Pepper Spray *The Stereotypes – The Night Before *The Dig – Look Inside *Alex Band – Only One *Julian Casablancas – Out Of The Blue *The Bell – Nothing Is Logical Cytaty '''Elena:' To mój telefon. Damon: Mmmm... twój chłopak. (podaje jej telefon) ---- Damon: W porządku? Elena: Nie udawaj, że Cię to obchodzi. Jesteś zachwycony. ---- Jenna: Gdzie byłaś? I dlaczego skłamałaś? Miałyśmy być ze sobą szczere. Elena: Nie mów mi o kłamstwach. Jenna: Nie odwracaj się. Porozmawiajmy. Niczego nie zrobiłam. Elena: Więc spytam. Czy zostałam adoptowana? Zakładam, że mówisz prawdę. Jak mogłaś to ukryć. Miałyśmy być ze sobą szczere. ---- Damon: My wampiry nie potrafimy się rozmnażać, ale kochamy próbować. Elena: '''Ochh.. ---- '''Elena: Czym ja dla ciebie jestem? Kim jestem? Stefan: Nie jesteś Katherine. Jesteś przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, czym ona była. Elena: I kiedy się tego domyśliłeś? Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1